Time Changes All
by Pen Sil
Summary: She'd once vowed to become the wife of a mafia boss. She just hadn't realized which. 50 sentences


**1 – Smile**

The first time she met him he smiled at her with a smile that made her knees into jelly and she had to berate herself; she was in love with Tsuna-san wasn't she?

**2 – Distance**

Of _course_ he kept his distance to Tsuna's female friends in the beginning. They weren't all that useful and that chestnut haired girl was far too fanatic when it came to everything, anyway.

**3 – Wedding**

He didn't even _really_ notice her until she was eighteen and sitting alone at the reception to a certain someone's wedding. How could he _not_ offer her his company?

**4 – Ignorance**

In the beginning she'd been completely ignorant to his small advances and he'd figured it was all right. If she'd figured it out immediately she wouldn't have been Haru after all.

**5 – Words**

Sometimes words weren't enough and action had to take their stead. In many occurrences of his life Dino wished that this wasn't the case, but when Haru growled in frustration and pulled him down to kiss him he was glad that his wish hadn't come true.

**6 – Eternal**

The fact that she admired Tsuna seemed to be eternal for it passed to their second child and only daughter who fell deeply in love with Vongola Undici at some point.

**7 – Triumph**

His wife jumped up and down in glee when their daughter showed them the silvery ring with the giant diamond inserted. If this was her greatest triumph in life he was worried.

**8 – Kingdom**

On happy days their large Famiglia reminded them more of a kingdom than a shadowy underworld.

**9 – Pain**

She'd easily accepted the painful parts of his life, but he still hated seeing her in pain. No matter what she was important, but they both knew that love could be a hindrance in his line of work and she accepted that as well.

**10 – Pleasure**

It was a pleasure to know that his subordinates cared for her enough that they didn't mind going out of their way to protect his wife. In many cases the wife of the boss was thought of only as another thing the boss needed to own, but they'd assured him they'd protect her with their lives no matter what.

**11 – Accident**

She still wasn't sure how their quarters could turn into a disaster area with his subordinates so close, but it did from time to time.

**12 – Instinct**

It lay deep in him to protect his Famiglia so it'd been second nature to him to jump in front of the bullet when its goal was her.

**13 – Public**

Public affairs were daily necessities and she quickly learnt to adapt to his way of life. The women, she found, were easy to manipulate – especially after Hana's tutoring – and the men bowed before her in respect of her husband's power.

**14 – Subordinate**

She wasn't his subordinate so she saw how clumsy and unlucky he was. It was cute, which she'd said aloud more than once making several of the Vongola Guardians gasp in horror and scold her for hurting his 'extreme manly pride', as Ryohei put it.

**15 – Private**

He represented her as much as her front door, but in their home, with their Famiglia, they were family and quite silly.

**16 – Uniform**

Her uniform had changed from a few times over her young years and the latest had been from the one had her prestigious university to the Vongola official uniform. He hadn't seen her in years, but still had to admit that she looked good in it.

**17 – Fantasy**

Now he just had to stop fantasizing about her in the _Chavallone_ uniform. He hadn't seen her in some years and it really wasn't polite to have such thoughts when it came to one of his little brother's most trusted subordinates.

**18 – Want**

He was pretty sure Tsuna had caught on to what he wanted which was why the Vongola kept sending _her_ to deliver his messages – the excuse of secrecy was rather ridiculous when he had people like Irie for him

**19 – Murder**

When he'd first found out that Reborn had trained her to become an assassin he'd been pissed. On the other hand he was glad it was the world's greatest hitman and not just some half assed idiot.

**20 – Mean**

Once in a while, when she'd teased him too much he'd tell her something in a way that made her loose footing and land clumsily on the floor with a red face, beating heart and a lout exclaim of "Dino-san is _so_ MEAN!".

**21 – Evil**

Kyoko could be quite evil in her schemes to get them alone, Haru had realized, which was why she bitterly regretted ever telling her. Not that her closest female friend hadn't known – her plans had just become that much more extreme.

**22 – Need**

At times, on difficult missions, she closed her eyes and imagined that the need for his warmth wasn't there because if the need wasn't there then it would be because it had been fulfilled and he'd be holding her. Then Reborn would kick her and order her to get moving and she'd hurry home.

**23 – Scars**

The mafia world had left scars in her from a very young age and the first few months she lived in his quarters he noticed how skittish she'd become.

**24 – Time**

It'd taken him a span of many years to become infatuated with her, but now he'd never be able to get her out of his head. At times it frustrated him to the extreme – much to the amusement of everyone else.

**25 – Elegance**

She'd never been the most feminine in their group, but as she grew into a lady he noticed how he'd become drawn to the sway of her hip – and he was quite envious that she never stumbled down the stairs, unless she was a wreck of nerves (much to his satisfaction, though, that was only something he could do).

**26 – Sky**

Like Tsuna he was the sky that watched over all and embraced all. Sometimes she wondered if he was really there or just a phantom that used too much time on protecting.

**27 – Sun**

Though he'd never know – she refused to accept a Ring after all – he was sure her Flames would be that of the sun – with a smile like that how couldn't she be?

**28 – Path**

Her path to happiness was covered in blood and secrets, but she refused to close her eyes.

**29 – Mirror**

She'd grimaced in the mirror when she saw the short hair the hairdresser had decided on when she'd told the woman to do something new with her hair. But her heart fluttered just a little bit when he told her that it looked great.

**30 – Best Friends**

Best friends are supposed to be there for each other…

**31 – Schemes**

…but as Kyoko locked the door to the one-bed sleeping quarters Haru was considering burning all ties to Vongola Decimo's wife.

**32 – Trapped**

Their first time alone over a longer period of time was in a dark cellar after they'd both been kidnapped. Actually they'd been only going for the Chavallone boss, but somehow she had ended up being dragged along.

**33 – Fear**

There were situations when she was unable to move from fear, even when she had been working for Tsuna for a very long time. It was a certain blonde that told her that this happened to everyone and that she just needed _something_ that could trigger her will to live – her fighting instinct.

**34 – Courage**

He truly admired the courage she showed in a world too dark for her brightness. No one ever seemed to realize how fragile Haru really was and how strong – not even his little brother or sister-in-law.

**35 – Heartbreak**

He loved his little brother dearly, but he couldn't stand the way Tsuna's happiness broke another – important – person's heart.

**36 – Hot**

She tried to hide it, but no matter what Dino of the Chavallone family had always been able to make her cheeks heat up. Why'd it always get so hot whenever he entered the room?

**37 – Dream**

Some time along the way she'd started dreaming of blonde hair and not brown.

**38 – School**

She excelled in everything that had to do with school – otherwise she was generally clueless.

**39 – Hopeless**

She made up for his hopelessness in the kitchen – to the relief of all his subordinates.

**40 – Legend**

His clumsiness was a legend and she loved him for it.

**41 – War**

The mafia world was a place of constant war, but like Tsuna the Chavallone boss was willing to do anything for his family, Famiglia and loved ones.

**42 – Affair**

In the beginning their love was an affair – it had everything to do with sex and nothing to do with emotion. Or that's what they told themselves. In reality he just couldn't bring himself to ask her and she couldn't bring herself to betray the person who had broken her heart.

**43 – Family**

No matter what, Tsuna assured Haru when he found out; she'd always be part of his Famiglia no matter who she married. In any case Dino was like his older brother and this was long overdue.

**44 – Hospital**

She hated it when he ended up in the hospital – no matter if it had to do with his clumsiness or real danger.

**45 – Lie**

He was happy she'd worked for Tsuna to begin with – that she'd been forced into this world no matter what the consequences. At least he wouldn't have to lie to her this way.

**46 – Blackmail**

There was one thing that wasn't unusual in this world that they'd both been forced into, but it still came as a complete surprise when it was forced into their bedroom. "Haru! Give me those pictures!"

**47 – Spring**

Her name in his native tongue, chopped in two almost sounded like "one truth" and when it came to them that was all that mattered.

**48 – Temptation**

When she was studying or he was working and the other got a bit too bored there'd be a game of temptation and neither ever got anything done after the first move.

**49 – Test**

No matter how many times he'd sworn to never force a living being into this darkness that was their world, especially his own blood, he still couldn't control the happiness that grasped his heart when the test showed positive.

**50 – Vow**

She'd once vowed to become the wife of a mafia boss. She just hadn't realized _which_.

* * *

Because someone had to do it. Somehow I can just imagine this pair. In the beginning I wanted Haru to end with Tsuna, but I've come to accept that he really does care about Kyoko. Unfortunately I also HATE that she reminds me so much of his mother *scowl* stupid Freud!

Anyway the last theme is the most important, because I really like Haru and I think she deserves to be married to someone important (she is quite intelligent and so sunny too) and Dino is one of my fave characters as well. I don't ship-ship them but I like the idea xD. It's the same with most pairings in KHR, really. They're not really needed. It's only Uni and Gamma that I am TOTALLY set on. Scratch that I'm also completely in love with Hana and Ryohei.

- Pen


End file.
